Rano Raraku
with twenty Moai, some buried to the neck.]] Rano Raraku is a volcanic crater formed of consolidated volcanic ash, or tuff, and located on the lower slopes of Terevaka in the Rapa Nui National Park on Easter Island. It was a quarry for about 500 years until the early eighteenth century, and supplied the stone from which about 95% of the island's known monolithic sculpture (Moai) were carved. Rano Raraku is a visual record of Moai design vocabulary and technological innovation, (397 Moai remain there to this day) and is a precious and important part of the Rapanui patrimony. Rano Raraku is in the world heritage site of Rapa Nui National Park and gives its name to one of the seven sections of the park. Physical description 's crater lake]] The sides of Rano Raraku crater are high and steep except on the north and northwest, where they are much lower and gently sloping. The interior contains one of the island's three freshwater crater lakes, which is bordered by nga'atu or totora reeds. These plants, once thought as evidence of contact with the South American mainland, are now known to have been growing on the island for at least 30,000 years, and were used by the Rapanui for thatched shelter and swimming aids. Incomplete Moai in the quarry The incomplete statues in the quarry are remarkable both for their number, for the inaccessibility of some that were high on the outside crater wall and for the size of the largest; At 21,6 m (71 feet) in height almost twice that of any Moai ever completed, and weighing an estimated 270 tonnes, many times the weight of any transported. Some of the incomplete moai seem to have been abandoned after the carvers encountered inclusions of very hard rock in the material. Others may be sculptures that were never intended to be separated from the rock in which they are carved. Standing Moai at Ranu Raraku On the outside of the quarry are a number of Moai some of which are partially buried to their shoulders in the spoil from the quarry. They are distinctive in that their eyes were not hollowed out, they do not have pukao and they were not cast down in the islands civil wars. For this last reason they supplied some of the most famous images of the island. Image:Moai Rano raraku.jpg Image:Osterinsel Moais am Berghang im Landesinnern.jpg|Moai closer up Image:Easter Island c1880.jpg|Moai in 1880 Image:Paaseiland Kempeneers.jpg|Eroded Moai Tukuturi in the background and Ahu Tongariki against the spray on the right.]] Tukuturi is an unusual Moai. Its beard and kneeling posture distinguish it from standard moai. Tukuturi is made of red Scoria from Puna Pau, but sits at Rano Raraku, the Tuff quarry. It is possibly related to the Tangata manu cult, in which case it would be one of the last Moai ever made. Jo Anne Van Tilburg (1994). Easter Island Archaeology, Ecology and Culture. page 146 Resources *P.E. Baker (1968) "Preliminary Account of Recent Geological Investigations on Easter Island." Geological Magazine 104 (2): 116-122 *J.R. Flenley, S.M. King, J.T. Teller, M.E. Prentice, J. Jackson and C. Chew (1991). "The Late Quaternary Vegetational and Climatic History of Easter Island." Journal of Quarternary Science 6:85-115. *Jo Anne Van Tilburg (1994). "Easter Island Archaeology, Ecology and Culture." London and Washington, D.C. British Museum Press and Smithsonian Institution Press ISBN 0-7141-2504-0 http://www.sscnet.ucla.edu/ioa/eisp/ * Alfred Metraux http://www.davidmetraux.com/daniel/docs/alfred/alfred_metraux_mysteries_of_easter_island.pdf * Katherine Routledge. 1919. The Mystery of Easter Island. The story of an expedition. London. References Category:Volcanoes of the Pacific Ocean Category:Archaeology of the Americas Category:Outdoor sculptures Category:Megalithic monuments Category:Maar volcanoes Category:Crater lakes Category:Easter Island cs:Rano Raraku es:Rano Raraku fr:Rano Raraku id:Rano Raraku it:Rano Raraku no:Rano Raraku pt:Rano Raraku sv:Rano Raraku